galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary to Chapter 19: The Cup
Glossary to Chapter 19: The Cup *a thin layer of marble and wood *Admiral *Admiral McElligott *Admiral Stahl *AI *airlock controls *Alegar *Alycia *ANA *ancient tech spawns *Andromeda *Anti-Omniverse *Antiforce of life *Arkhurm hunter *Army *Army officer *Assembly Security Council *Assembly Sphere *Battlestations *beige coat. *Bereaver *bioweapon *Black flames *bodyless skull *bolt of psionic energies *bomb *bomb blast scene *bra-like top *brimstone *Burke Door *By Grogro's ingrown spines *Captain Olafson *Centron *chiffon *coke *Colonel *Cosmic Veil *Crime scene *Cruzible *Cup, Conscientia Tenebris *cutting residue *D4-B-6 6 *Dark One found its vessel in a human woman *death *Decker *Deep Blue *Defenders of Gore *Devi *Diamond Ball *Dr.Yalki *Duality *Earth *Earth ascended *Egill *engineer *engineerz and cleanz everyzing *Eric's body *Eric's consciousness *Erica *Erica Olafson *Eternal Warrior *evil *Explanation of Smells *Fedora *Fifl *Finz a nezus *First Guard *first-year academy noob *Fleet muscles *focused energy *forbidden cybernetic technology *Gal-Drifts *galactic revolution *GalNet *Genolax *gentleman *goon with the sword *Gore whackos *group of fanatics *Guardian of Earth *gumshoe *He knows more about this as he lets on *help the Coven escape *human *Human child of Nilfeheim *human man *human mythology *human woman defeated Malag *hyperspace *I am the Judge *I.S.T. *insulated cup *Inter-Building Access point *Kermac *Kilor *Krytha galaxy *Loki *Lord Lumis *Luci *Lucifera *Maggi Sauron *Maggi Sauron customs *magic *Malag *man with the sword and the gleaming armor *marry a Saresii *McElligott *Meta-Verse *Mora *Morgal the Cruel *Mothermachine *Mr. Decker *Mr.Meeze *Ms. Fera *my own essence *my parents named Eric *my ring *my wife *N'Ger *Narth *Narth representative *Narth Supreme *NAVINT *Necro King *Neo Viking *Nether Realms *Nether shields *Netherworlds *Neutronium *new business day reset *New Dark Ones *New York City *Nexus points *Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim Special three *Non-Cit panhandlers *olfactory organ *Omni Ether *Omni Strike *one noz somezing *one of the two weapons *Onion layer *palace guard *partially destroyed display cases *partially skeletonized creature *Phil *Phil Decker *Prime Reality *PSI Corps *PSI laws *quarters *Quasi-Space *Representative of Nilfeheim *Richard *rifts and portals *Saran suggestions *Saresii *Satanis *Seenia *Seenian *sent mighty hunters *shaped charge *shimmering portal of dark red light *SHIP *shoed with my boots *short skirt *sign of the cross *Sin 4 *slew his mother *sliders *smooth gray uniforms *Sphere Corridor *Spider-like artificial life forms *spore bomb incident *Stahl *sulfur *Sunday school *swung a staff *Swybin *takez Genolax makez Wheeze *techno-mage *terror attack *terrorist *the Assembly *The Assembly *the Coven *The culprits are hunted *the Dark One *The floor is almost indestructible *the indestructible mask *the largest Vantax community *the last docket for the day *The old Viking *the Oldest *the One Behind it All *the robe *the son of the Last Queen *the tall Saresii *the Union *The Vax *the Voice of the RULE *the Wisemen *The woman that stepped throug h *this universe *Thought Police *throne-like seat made of bones *to be an enforcer *Translocators *Trip to Andromeda *twisted scientist *Tyr the White Tyranno *ultronit *unborn body of my brother *Union *Union Army officer *Union officer *Union Police *Union Police Commandant *Union policeman *Union Space *unknown immortals *Vantax *Vent-Matic *Vikarz *Vodka *weather control *Wedmar's Triangle *Whaaz a shiz *Wisemen business *Wisemen of the Assembly *wore a hat *yellow hard light barrier *your famous beer *ze captinz Category:Lists Category:Phrase Glossary